


so let's say we decide (to open things up)

by rikli



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Character, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikli/pseuds/rikli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you kiss other people, hyung?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	so let's say we decide (to open things up)

 

Getting together with your best friend has its perks.

 

You already know the other person well enough to feel comfortable around them; you know how to make them smile.

 

Some would say it's not actually a perk at all- the lack of thrill makes the relationship boring from the start. But Wooseok thinks that would be people who weren't in love with their best friend ever before.

 

Even Wooseok himself didn't know it at first. Had his feelings for Hwanhee always been there, or had they grown steadily into longing the more time they spent apart when Wooseok went away for college?

 

Or did they just hit him like a speeding on a highway truck the moment he visited their hometown five months into the first year of psychology, Wooseok wasn't sure. One second they were hugging hello in the middle of Hwanhee's bedroom, and the second their lips were pressed against each other’s. It wasn't even hesitant on either side, like it was just one of many kisses- not their very first.

 

Hwanhee said he missed Wooseok the moment he stepped into the room, but only when they broke the kiss Wooseok was able to answer, “I missed you too, Hwan-ah.”

 

Hwanhee smiled, relieved but still clearly nervous, and Wooseok leaned in for a reassuring peck. Just because now he could, it seemed.

 

They shared Hwanhee's bed like many many nights before, and if the way they aligned their bodies changed anyhow, it would only be to invade each other personal space even more than they usually did.

 

 

 

 

“I thought it's only me,” Hwanhee confessed the next morning.

 

They haven’t come down for breakfast yet, even though Hwanhee's mother knocked on the door more than ten minutes ago. All in favor of cuddling under the soft covers.

 

Once again, nothing they hadn't done before, and yet it started dawning on Wooseok that  it did feel different. Better, if anybody asked.

 

“It’s not,” Wooseok said firmly, nuzzling his face into Hwanhee's hair. He missed the smell of his shampoo, and he smiled when Hwanhee squirmed, ticklish. “But now I'm going to miss you even more.”

 

“Oh god, you're going to be so- insufferably cheesy now, aren't you?” Hwanhee complained, rolling out of bed.

 

Wooseok frowned at his now empty arms. “Would you want me to stop being honest?”

 

The quizzical expression Hwanhee sported was so familiar Wooseok couldn't stop himself from snickering into the duvet.

 

“Hyung!” Hwanhee whined, and, really, Wooseok wasn't sure how he survived five months without seeing his stupid, lovely face. “I changed my mind, and I didn't miss you at all!”

 

It was a total lie, Wooseok knew, because Hwanhee's whole face became as red as his favorite pajama bottoms he was currently wearing. He strode out of the room, calling for his mother not to serve Wooseok any meat. Like it would prevent him from stealing some from Hwanhee's own plate. And like Hwanhee would mind.

 

That's why it’s easy, and comfortable for Wooseok to just love him as someone more than a friend. But if people think there's no thrill between friends turned lovers, they definitely need a reality check.

 

If Wooseok was excited to see Hwanhee after those five months of separation - giddy, even - after another five the feeling has gotten more intense.

 

Just as planned, Hwanhee got into the same university, and so Wooseok has been awake since the earliest hour of the morning on the day of his arrival on campus.

 

Wooseok kept his old room since there was very little chance of him and Hwanhee getting into one together, but if they happen to be in the same dorm building, or maybe even floor, it's going to make things easier. It would be just like living in the houses next to each other all over again. Without parents’ supervision, so it would be even better.

 

Wooseok picks Hwanhee up from the station, worried about him getting the route wrong. The city is pretty big, with city transport much more developed than the one in their hometown. It reminds Wooseok Hwanhee never got a chance to visit him during the school year, but he pushes the thought away. They got to spent the whole summer break together, so remembering the months apart and how frustrating it got at times wouldn't do any good now. Not when he's going to be in the same space with him from now on, starting 10:50AM when the bus arrives.  

 

It's late only a couple of minutes, and Wooseok waves at the wide-eyed Hwanhee when he gets out of the bus, whirling around like a lost puppy.

 

They only hug briefly, too much people around to go at it.

 

“It’s seriously really red!” Hwanhee exclaims, pointing at Wooseok's hair.

 

He got it on impulse a week ago. He's been thinking about that one day over half a year ago, and Hwanhee's stupid red shorts. He wanted to somehow start afresh the new semester. And the color is-

 

“Your favorite, red.” Wooseok smiles when Hwanhee punches his arm. It doesn't hurt at all as it lacks any strength.

 

Hwanhee squints his eyes, mouth turning sour. “Hyung, that's gross.”

 

Oh, he can say whatever, but Wooseok knows better. Hwanhee loves any form of affection, and if he’s able to deceive anybody that he doesn't, it’s definitely not Wooseok.

 

 

 

 

The dorm RA greets them with open arms.

 

“Hello! Is your name on the list?”

 

Hwanhee nods, eyes going to a clipboard in the RA’s hands. “Lee Hwanhee.”

 

“Ooh, it's you!”

 

Hwanhee turns to look questioningly at Wooseok.

 

With a sigh, Wooseok points at the clipboard. “Jinwook-hyung.” The man smiles, raising his brows. “His room is…”

 

Jinwook answers with a similar sigh. “405. I bet you can show him around so I won't burden you with my company.” Wooseok wonders if he's playing a pitying act, but it's proven wrong as he continues, “yet. We are having a meeting over dinner later today!”

 

Wooseok has almost forgotten, and he knows it's obligatory – for Jinwook, at least – so he doesn't raise any objections. With a tiny smile and a nod, he pushes Hwanhee to the elevators. He steps over Hwanhee's big suitcase and pushes the button to the fourth floor.

 

“The RA seems okay,” Hwanhee says.

 

He looks nervous, so Wooseok takes his hand in his. “He's very helpful,” he affirms. “You can ask him anything… If I'm not around.”

 

Hwanhee laughs, tightening his fingers around Wooseok's.

 

Wooseok hesitates for a moment but comes to the conclusion that he doesn't need to stop himself from kissing Hwanhee whenever he wants – whenever it's granted, that is – and leans in. Even though they haven’t shared many kisses, with Wooseok away all the time, it's a familiar territory. Hwanhee visibly relaxes, fingers unfolding to catch Wooseok by the shoulder.

 

The elevator pings, the door sliding open.

 

“Wooseok-ah,” somebody says, and Hwanhee moves away, embarrassed. “Displays of affection already?”

 

“Sooil-hyung,” Wooseok greets him. “You're not the RA this year.”

 

“That doesn't mean the rules don't stand!”

 

Wooseok can't believe Sooil, from all the people, is giving him a hard time because of this. Beside him, Hwanhee bows.

 

“I'm sorry,” he says sheepishly.

 

Wooseok almost rolls his eyes, ready to argue, but then Sooil grins, and ruffles Hwanhee’s hair. Wooseok is stunned.

 

“Don't sweat it,” he winks, “as long as you don't grope each other, and Jinwook doesn't catch you on the act, you're fine. See you at dinner!”

 

One day, Wooseok is going to get a hang of his jokes, but it looks like it's not going to be today. Hwanhee laughs, disbelieving, and Wooseok once again needs to pull him along. Sooil waves them off, stepping into the vacated elevator.

 

Down the corridor, one of the doors opens.

 

“Did you pass Sooil on your way here?”

 

It's Minsoo, in a worn out t-shirt, looking sweaty and tired.

 

“He just took our elevator,” Wooseok answers. “Why?”

 

Minsoo sighs. “I sent him to get some ice cream. Checking if he didn't wander off on his own. Is this Hwanhee?”

 

Wooseok instantly smiles. Wow, isn't Sooil so… easy. If you know how to play him, and Minsoo definitely does know that. Wooseok nods.

 

“Hi,” Hwanhee says shyly, and Minsoo cocks his head, considering.

 

“See you later,” Wooseok cuts off whatever conversation might have unfurled. He wants to finally be alone with Hwanhee and everyone keeps interrupting. They’re going to get to know Hwanhee soon enough.

 

“Nice meeting you!” Minsoo calls after them, and Hwanhee looks over his shoulder to give him a little wave and a smile.

 

“They all seem very nice,” Hwanhee states as Wooseok finds the right room, keying the door open.

 

“Yes,” Wooseok agrees absentmindedly, because the room is empty and he can finally get what he’s wanted all along.

 

Hwanhee's suitcase topples onto the floor when Wooseok wraps his arms around him, bringing him into a tight hug.

 

“Hyung…”

 

“I'm happy you're finally here, Hwan-ah.”

 

It's Hwanhee who pulls back so they can kiss, but it's Wooseok who deepens it, pushing Hwanhee against the door. They haven't had time to do much, not yet. Wooseok knew he wanted more, but he didn’t know how it'd feel to have it within his hand's reach. Now he gets a taste of it- it's enthralling.

 

“What if my roommate comes?” Hwanhee asks after Wooseok's mouth moves to his jaw. He doesn't seem that concerned, tilting his head for Wooseok’s nips along his neck. He squirms when Wooseok puffs out a laugh against his skin, ticklish. “I don't even know his name or anything!”

 

“Right, we should have asked about that,” Wooseok agrees. If they knew when the other guy is going to appear, Wooseok would have known how much time they have to spend alone. But if it's like that… “Let's unpack your things. I'll show you my room before dinner.”

 

Hwanhee slaps Wooseok's arm playfully, bending down to grab the forgotten suitcase. “Since I got here first I can call dibs on a bed, right?”

 

 

 

 

Hwanhee's roommate appears only after the dinner starts. Jinwook promises there's a better variety of food to choose from in the cafeteria when the semester officially begins. But for now everybody from their building – at least the ones that arrived on campus by now – are eating either of two meals available.

 

Wooseok got for Hwanhee and himself one of each options, so Hwanhee could get a taste of both. It's worth the beaming smile he receives for it.

 

That's when the new guy walks in, the wing door hitting his back.

 

“Ow,” he groans, almost falling over his feet. “You're all Saturn, right?”

 

Jinwook puts his chopsticks down, and, across the table, Yein claps his hands. “Come, sit, Gyujin.” Jinwook says, waving him over. “You came just in time. Sooil, bring Gyujin some food.”

 

Minsoo elbows Sooil in the ribs.

 

“Ow,” he grits, “why me?” Minsoo gives him an unamused stare. He jabs him again. “Okay, okay, going.”

 

Despite all the complaints Sooil brings Gyujin a serving twice as big and a can of soda. Wooseok shakes his head. Their hyungs might be weird but they take good care of them.

 

There's a guy coming back from the vending machine with a pack of ramyun. He's tall and has a really cute smile which he directs at Sooil when the former RA waves at him.

 

Wooseok doesn't remember him from last year, but Sooil obviously knows the guy so him being a freshman seems doubtful. Wooseok forgets all about it the moment Hwanhee leans in to ask about his schedule for tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

But Wooseok remembers the guy on an instant when he meets Hwanhee in the campus café after Hwanhee's first class.

 

Sooil's chatting with both him and Minsoo. It’s his laugh that draws Wooseok in, and Hwanhee follows his gaze right away.

 

“He's not from our building, is he?” Hwanhee asks between sips of his latte. “I think I saw him at orientation.”

 

So he must be a freshman in the end. Wooseok considers joining the group but his own class starts in half an hour; there's not enough time to make new acquaintances.

 

“No, I don't think so,” he answers, tuning back in to their conversation. “Maybe you'll share a class together.”

 

“Maybe, and I hope he's better than that bunch of assholes that kept throwing balls of paper all around, pissing the professor off. We used to do this when? In middle school?”

 

Wooseok’s lips quirk up at Hwanhee's expressive hand gestures, and he saves his latte from spilling when he flails his hands too much. The strange kid flies out of Wooseok's mind again.

 

 

 

 

It's the annual mixer parties time the following week- to let people get acquainted, and Hwanhee drags Wooseok to the biggest, most popular frat house one. Most of their dorm is going, except Jinwook who's on drive duty.

 

“Don't get smashed,” he warns Hwanhee over breakfast. “At least not on your first party.”

 

Wooseok gives Jinwook an incredulous look. As if he’d let Hwanhee do anything stupid second week into college. Nothing too stupid, that is. They both like to have fun, in the end.

 

At first, they drink from one cup. They've learned it back in high school when Hwanhee begged Wooseok to sneak together into a club. “Just to see how it feels,” Hwanhee insisted. Wooseok should have known back then that being so pliable to Hwanhee's requests must mean something, if the urge to kiss his cheeks when he got tipsy, smile as broad as ever and face flushed, wasn't enough of a hint.

 

One shared cup changes to two separate, and to Hwanhee talking with other freshmen from one of his classes. Wooseok gets swooped by Changhyun to play arcade games- the most popular frat house means having all the privileges, this kind of entertainment included. He loses, the machine whining a failure sound, and it happens only because he hears Hwanhee's laugh across the room. Changhyun snickers inaudibly.

 

“Spin the bottle!” Somebody screams from the hall. People howl but not many scurry out to join the game.

 

“Let's check it out.“ Changhyun nudges Wooseok, insistent.

 

“I'm not kissing anyone,” Wooseok protests but tags along. Changhyun didn't say anything about joining in, right?

 

“Hyung!” Hwanhee's loud voice makes Wooseok stop. Changhyun stumbles, stopping as well, even though he's the one holding Wooseok’s wrist. “Are you going to play?!”

 

Wooseok huffs, untangling his hand. Changhyun leaves with a shrug. Wooseok bets he doesn't want to be dragged into- what, an argument? Over spin the bottle?

 

“Changhyun wanted to see, or something. Why?”

 

Hwanhee opens his mouth, face contracting into a frown, but his sparkly eyes – he must be tipsy by now – catch on something over Wooseok's shoulder. Wooseok turns around.

 

The game has already started, and there're two people kissing over the empty beer bottle lying on the floor. It looks pretty heated. When they part, behind them Wooseok spots the guy from the café, and earlier from the cafeteria, smiling with his eyes and clapping excitedly.

 

“Would you kiss other people, hyung?”

 

Wooseok turns back to Hwanhee who’s still looking quite stunned.

 

“Not really, no. Hwan-ah, what are you-“

 

“But if we both play…”

 

A loud booing echoes through the house, with a loud “on the cheek?!” yelled by Sooil. Wooseok has no idea when he got here but it’s definitely the former RA's booming voice, and soon he spots him right behind the circle, on the sofa. He shouldn't be the one talking.

 

“Do you really want to?” Wooseok suddenly asks, taking Hwanhee’s hand in his.

 

Hwanhee laughs dazedly. “I've never done it but I wouldn't-“

 

“But if we both play…?”

 

They kiss as they stumble into the other room, and the circle welcomes them with applaud.

 

They seat right next to the familiar but still a stranger guy, his and Hwanhee's knees bumping against each other. Wooseok stares a second too long- it's noticed but the other players won't let them have any of it.

 

“Dongyeol, it's your turn, spin!”

 

Dongyeol happens to be exactly him- the guy at Hwanhee's left. He wraps his slim fingers around the bottle. The amused expression that's been on his face the entire time turns into a focused frown; then, he spins.

 

Somebody says a hushed “whoa” as the bottle spins and spins. Other people need to move their legs to let it dance on the paneled floor and not collide with their knees or feet. The more the speed of the whirling slows, the faster Wooseok's heart beats. He feels his eyes sting as he refuses to take his gaze off the bottle's neck.

 

And then, it slows to a painfully dragging stop, pointing right at Hwanhee.

 

Wooseok's ready to go insane.

 

There's only one person Hwanhee's ever kissed, and that's Wooseok. Maybe he shouldn't be thinking like this, but he wouldn't want Hwanhee to miss out on new experiences. He definitely wouldn't give Hwanhee up for somebody else – as long as Hwanhee wants him – but this? This is something he won't hold against him. Not when the first thing Hwanhee does is lifting his eyes to look up at Wooseok, questioning and unsure even through all the beer he's had.

 

“Name your state,” Wooseok asks in a murmur.

 

“Pleasantly tingling,” Hwanhee answers, and scrunches his nose when people start chanting for them to finally do the deed. “Even though now I feel more like ‘bells ringing'.”

 

It's a system they came up with for when they drink alcohol, not only together but also alone- one message and they would know if the other needs help.

 

Wooseok slowly nods, and shifts his gaze to Dongyeol. He's not prodding; he doesn't nudge Hwanhee, doesn't holler with the crowd. He doesn't physically turn Hwanhee to himself and doesn't force his mouth on his, no. Dongyeol's eyes make Wooseok do it for him and he guides Hwanhee forward, leaning over his shoulder to watch.

 

The kiss is far from innocent. They part their lips right away, fitting them in an angle that allows Wooseok to see everything. He doesn't even register his hands going for Hwanhee's back, running over his spine, until Hwanhee lets out a sound that breaks the kiss.

 

All around giggles turn into out loud laughs and claps and yells. Sooil, from his spot on the sofa, muses, “all three of them should make out,” and it only makes Hwanhee all the more embarrassed. His whole face is red at this point, and he then collapses to the floor, hiding his face in his hands.

 

Dongyeol’s eyes, along with his smile, are directed right at Wooseok.

 

Wooseok blinks, words lost on him. Dongyeol's lips are really pretty, pinked up from the kiss.

 

Without looking away, Dongyeol takes the bottle and shifts it a little, so the neck's pointing at Wooseok. “It's only fair, isn't it?”

 

Somebody calls it cheating when another person tells them to shut up. Wooseok doesn't waste time for the circle to decide if it's fair or not, and goes for it.

 

They kiss right over Hwanhee, and Wooseok’s mouth almost go to a stop when over his hand, placed on Hwanhee's thigh for support, the lightest of touches appears. He thinks it might be Hwanhee's, but when they part their lips, eyes opening – when did Wooseok close them? – he sees it's Dongyeol's.

 

Dongyeol takes the hand away, smiling. He doesn't even look that embarrassed about it. “Looks like it's your turn, now.”

 

“Wha-“ Hwanhee starts, gaze shifting between the two of them, like he’s just been woken up. Wooseok wonders if he saw the whole thing.

 

Dongyeol snickers, and then even more when some girl snatches the bottle away, spinning it herself. When Wooseok pulls Hwanhee up from the floor, deeming it enough playing for them, he waves them off with a knowing grin. What thoughts are hidden in his head, though, Wooseok isn't sure.

 

The whole way to their dorm – on foot, because Jinwook deems them not drunk enough for a lift – Wooseok tries to decipher his feelings. The lack of evident jealousy bothers him. No burning flames of anger, no dreadful fear filling his stomach accompanied him during the game. Not even after it does Wooseok feel the need to prove Hwanhee is his. They're not each other’s property, in the end. They’re together, and together they did what they did.

 

But there's something that makes it even more confusing, and lets Wooseok miss half of what Hwanhee is blabbering to him. He pulled them out of the game because Dongyeol was the only person he didn't mind kissing, himself or Hwanhee. And to his utter turmoil- he thinks he'd allow it to happen again.

 

“Hyung,” Hwanhee whines. “You're not drunk so why are you so distracted? Are you angry about the-“ He stutters. “Umm, the game?”

 

They're almost at their building, right on the pavement in front of it, and Wooseok stops, turning to face Hwanhee. “I'm not mad at all.” He studies Hwanhee's face; it doesn't look like he’s drunk anymore. He smiles cautiously, saying, “it was fun.”

 

Hwanhee averts his eyes, shrugging. “Yeah, it… was.”

 

Wooseok brings them to his room, and when his roommate opens his mouth, probably ready to protest, he gives him a hard look. They're going to sleep, not fuck right in front of him.

 

If his mind jumps to Dongyeol's mischievous eyes, he won't admit it, even to himself. He cuddles with Hwanhee on the narrow bed, and if he thinks about the goodnight kiss as of sharing Dongyeol’s taste between their lips- he wouldn't confess it as well.

 

There's something that night managed to switch inside Wooseok, and he wonders if he's going insane or it's some kind of perversion he never knew he had in him.

 

 

 

 

Later, it turns out Dongyeol is in one of Hwanhee's classes, and they start having lunch together right after it finishes.

 

“I didn't make it to the first two classes,” Dongyeol explains, twirling his chopsticks between his fingers. With his free hand he steals fries from Hwanhee's plate. Hwanhee frowns but doesn't object. “You know Neptune had a leak, right? We got stuck. I mean, I could have canoed to class but,” he shrugs, throwing two fries into his mouth at once. Hwanhee steals a glance at him and then picks a piece of meat from Dongyeol.

 

Dongyeol only smiles. “Do you have notes, Hwan-ah?”

 

Wooseok stares and Hwanhee gapes, both probably wondering when he picked up the way Wooseok uses the endearment.

 

“Ye-yeah,” Hwanhee finally answers, finding his equilibrium again. “Do you have any more classes today?” He asks and when Dongyeol shakes his head, he continues, “me neither, so you can stop by anytime. Hyung?” He turns to Wooseok.

 

“No plans,” Wooseok confirms. He pushes his plate closer to the other two so the three of them can share their food. “Just one more class. So I’ll see you later?”

 

“Later!” Both Hwanhee and Dongyeol agree, giggling at the synchronization the second after.

 

Wooseok wonders if he's going to find Dongyeol in Hwanhee's room later.

 

 

 

 

He does find them together, but in Dongyeol's room.

 

They're sitting on what Wooseok supposes is Dongyeol's bed, and its alleged owner is leaning over Hwanhee as they watch something on a laptop.

 

“Was it very boring?” Dongyeol asks. He doesn't make any move to leave Hwanhee's personal space.

 

Statistic is a quite a boring subject if you don't like numbers. Wooseok likes them okay but the basics of any class can bore you to sleep. “A bit, yeah. What are you watching?”

 

“Come and look!”

 

Turns out they have been watching pandas through zoo cameras. For the last twenty minutes.

 

“Hey,” Dongyeol breaks the silence in which Wooseok studies one of the young pandas rolling around with a twig of a bamboo. “You still didn't make out.”

 

Hwanhee’s laughing at the video when Dongyeol says it, and he splutters, choking on his own spit. “What?”

 

For the first time, Dongyeol looks really abashed. “Well, I-“

 

“We can kiss,” Wooseok concurred.

 

Dongyeol is like a puzzle with shifting edges, not always fitting in, and Wooseok finds himself curious. There's no party going on around them now, none of them buzzed, their minds able to think clearly. Wooseok makes the decision for himself, and he waits for Hwanhee.

 

There's an awkward pause, a sign for Wooseok to laugh it off maybe, but Hwanhee’s leg jerks as he leans in closer and it sets everything into motion.

 

From where Dongyeol is almost pressed to Hwanhee's side it's easy to have a good view. Wooseok goes for tongue right away, holding off a smile when Hwanhee makes a sound at that. He makes it all so Dongyeol can see- lips brushing lips, once slowly and then hurriedly, tongues chasing after each other in between.

 

“Oh.” Dongyeol, for the whole time very still, finally reminds them of his presence. Not that Wooseok could forget. “That's so hot.”

 

Wooseok decides to take another risk then. He ghosts an open mouthed kisses down Hwanhee's neck, lifting his lids to stare at Dongyeol as he does so. Hwanhee's fingers curl into Wooseok's sweater, and Wooseok watches Dongyeol's eyes going wide, lips parting as Hwanhee lets out a rough moan.

 

Wooseok doesn't know if it's going out of hand, or where exactly. It's like the moment they met Dongyeol set everything in motion, and it was supposed to bring them here, and further.

 

Wooseok draws Dongyeol closer by the arm. “Kiss him,” he orders, and when did his voice get so hushed?

 

But they don't get to it because the door slams open.

 

“Whoa.” Sungjun turns in his tracks, embarrassed. “Should I leave or…”

 

He says it with his back to them, and his lanky figure does nothing to cover the space of the open door. Sooil is just passing by, and he does a double check. Might be because none of the three of them really moves from their compromising position.

 

“Can I watch?” Sooil jokes, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Oh, god,” Hwanhee mumbles, forehead collapsing against Wooseok's shoulder. Dongyeol pets his hair comfortingly.

 

They didn't really do anything but he's sure Hwanhee would feel as if he’s taking walk of shame if they leave now, and so he wants to give him- all of them- time to cool down. Dongyeol doesn't seem very affected, even though his cheeks are reddened now. But it's his room so he doesn't need to go anywhere.

 

“Give us a moment,” Wooseok says, and it sounds more like an order than a question.

 

Sungjun immediately protests. “It isn't even your room!”

 

Semantics. Wooseok's ready to fight for his cause but Dongyeol does it for him. “Hyung, please. I'll get you your favorite chips?”

 

Dongyeol is using his cute act that, Wooseok is learning, works like a spell. Not fully on Sungjun yet but he's already wavering.

 

Sungjun measures Dongyeol with piercing eyes. “Two bags?”

 

Dongyeol’s face lights up. “Two bags!”

 

There's a pause, and even Hwanhee looks up from Wooseok's shoulder to gauge Sungjun's reaction. And Sungjun? He just nods curtly and slams the door after himself.

 

Dongyeol lets out a pleased hum. “That was easy. Do we watch a movie or something?”

 

And just like that, they settle on that cramped bed again, sandwiching Hwanhee until he squirms and Dongyeol kisses his cheek, telling him to sit in his lap if he deems it more comfortable. If anything, Hwanhee squirms even more which ends up with Wooseok falling off the bed.

 

“Next time we're meeting in my room. At least my bed is set up against the wall.”

 

 

 

 

Not only do they start hanging with Dongyeol more, but they keep bumping into him at any given occasion. He's at the café they first saw him at every other time Wooseok goes there to buy a drink.

 

“Sooil-hyung made me get those,” Dongyeol says, pouting, on one Wednesday afternoon. He's holding two tray holders, six cups in total. “I thought I was having a run of luck…”

 

“Run of luck?” Hwanhee asks, waiting for his own drink to be made.

 

Wooseok's already sipping on his, and finds there's no awkward atmosphere between them. Even Hwanhee seems to be totally at ease, swiping fringe from his eyes to stop blinking at Dongyeol like a mad man.

 

“Last three times I made hyung do it himself,” Dongyeol answers, his smile blooming back on an instant. “I must be losing touch.”

 

Hwanhee laughs, and Wooseok takes one of the tray holders from Dongyeol. After Hwanhee gets his drink they make their way to Saturn. It doesn't feel like Dongyeol's living in another dorm.

 

“Finally!” Sooil yells, hastily making space to put the cups on the table. Some loose papers – notes, probably – fly to the floor.

 

Dongyeol snorts. “It takes time to make so many drinks, hyung!”

 

Sooil only rolls his eyes but everyone can see the pack of cookies he slides into Dongyeol's palm in exchange for his large coffee. Dongyeol gives him a full-on grin, and skips to the seats Wooseok and Hwanhee have taken across the common room.

 

It's more of a free space than a room, really, but Wooseok got used to spending a lot of his time here. He can tell Hwanhee has taken a liking to hanging out with the others between and after classes, too. It might be caused by all the hyungs doting on the youngest students a lot. And that's why Dongyeol, being a Neptune dorm resident, is here all the time, Wooseok presumes.

 

They run into him the next morning as well.

 

“Yein-hyung scolded me,” Dongyeol complains, shaking Wooseok's hand by the sleeve. It's getting colder, so most of the guys are already wearing sweaters and hoodies. Wooseok's is big, with the sleeves too long, and when Dongyeol tugs Wooseok's fingers disappear inside of it. “I didn't have  breakfast, but that's because I overslept!”

 

“Wasn't there anything in the Neptune’s kitchen?” Hwanhee asks.

 

“Why do you think I’m here,” Dongyeol grumbles back.

 

Wooseok sighs, shaking Dongyeol's hand off his sleeve only to tug it up and tangle their fingers together. “I have some food in my room. Or we can go buy something?”

 

With books in his hands, Hwanhee can express his disappointment only verbally. “Guys,” he whines, swaying on his feet. “I need to go to class.”

 

“So go, quickly!” Dongyeol ushers him. “I'll save you something good,” he promises, pecking Hwanhee on the cheek.

 

Hwanhee’s stunned for a moment and Wooseok almost laughs out loud at his funny expression. Instead, he reaches for him to do the same thing Dongyeol did- kissing him but on his lips this time.

 

“Go, Hwan-ah,” Wooseok repeats after Dongyeol, joining in rushing Hwanhee. “We'll be waiting for you in my room.”

 

 

 

 

After feeding Dongyeol some snacks – Yein would be so mad at him if he knew – they sit to talk. It doesn't take long for Dongyeol to put his head in Wooseok's lap, and even less to fall asleep.

 

Wooseok has only his phone to entertain him, not kin on waking Dongyeol up yet. He knows how 7am class can get to you. Besides, he's developing a soft spot for Dongyeol unexpectedly fast.

 

Book Wooseok picks up to read to while away the wait turns out to be interesting enough for him not to notice when time's up for Hwanhee to be back. When the door opens with a slight creak and Hwanhee lets himself in, Dongyeol doesn't even stir.

 

Hwanhee plops his ass on the floor, right in front of them. His books and notes scatter around. “He's really cute,” he whispers, gaze set on Dongyeol's sleeping face. He cocks his head so he can take a better look.

 

“Isn't he?” It's a confirmation carried in a murmur, and this time Hwanhee lifts his eyes to Wooseok. “Hmm?” He inquires, lifting his brows slightly.

 

It's visible when Hwanhee swallows, before opening his mouth to talk. “What are we going to do with him?”

 

Wooseok’s brows fall down, lower than they're normally set, to form a frown. He considers the question, swiping his tongue over his lips to get some time to think. “Do we have to do anything?”

 

It's Hwanhee's turn to frown. “We either-“

 

“Take him in or kick him out?”

 

Hwanhee seems taken aback;  he turns his face away, abashed.

 

Wooseok is aware of the fact that Hwanhee has always been good at following Wooseok's lead, but this time… This time both of them should have a say in it. All three of them, for that matter.

 

“What do you want?” Wooseok asks softly. He needs Hwanhee to know any decision he makes is going to be met with understanding, not a fight. Wooseok already knows what he'd like to have- he just hasn't admitted to it out loud yet. “Hwan-ah. Just be honest.”

 

Hwanhee pulls his legs up, resting his chin between his knees. “You should already know the answer,” he mumbles shyly. By the look he gives – not Wooseok but still sleeping Dongyeol – Wooseok really should, because it matches exactly what his heart is telling him.

 

So Wooseok nods, smiling down at both of them, and he starts combing his fingers through Dongyeol's hair until it stirs him awake.

 

 

 

 

“Isn’t your roommate often away?”

 

It's October, the Halloween month, and they just sat a big, almost four kilograms pumpkin onHwanhee's desk. Dongyeol insisted on carving at least one together to make it into jack-o'-lantern. Their plan is watching horror movies and eating candies in the flickering light of a candle. Most people prefer parties, though, just like Wooseok’s roommate.

 

“I haven't seen him in two days,” Wooseok says to prove the point. “And he won't be here the whole next week.”

 

“You're so lucky,” Hwanhee sighs. He sprawls himself over the bed, and it makes Wooseok smile.

 

“Aren’t you lucky to get the benefit of it as well?”

 

Wooseok has stayed by the desk, leaning on it to watch Hwanhee toss and turn around.

 

Hwanhee decided to change his hair color too, and the lighter shade suits him well. Wooseok fears what will happen if Dongyeol decides to follow their steps. He wouldn't be surprised if he picked an even more insane color than red.

 

Hwanhee snorts, bringing Wooseok out of his thoughts. But not very far. “When is Dongyeol's class ending?”

 

“Why,” Wooseok says, making his way to the bed. He doesn’t stall, straddling Hwanhee right away. “Do you miss him?”

 

It's been barely three weeks, and they've became kind of a set, the three of them. Hwanhee has asked before, what they were, and Wooseok found it hard to answer it at the time. But there isn't anything they need to be, as long as the three of them are okay with it; as long as they're happy.

 

Wooseok's never even been jealous of Hwanhee spending a lot of time together with Dongyeol. His and Hwanhee's schedules clash a lot, with Dongyeol's being more in sync. And they still try to make it up to Wooseok, especially when homework kicks his ass.

 

“Yeah,” Hwanhee admits, hands coming to rest on Wooseok’s hips. “I got used to napping together.”

 

“Even though you always complain about your numb limbs?”

 

“Hey,” Hwanhee protests. He tries slapping Wooseok's ass but the angle is wrong, and Wooseok ends up laughing, with Hwanhee protesting even more. His face becomes as red as Wooseok's hair.

 

There's a knock on the door, then.

 

“Hwanhee?” That's Gyujin's voice but it's Dongyeol who pushes through the door first, jumping right onto Wooseok's back.

 

Hwanhee yelps, his legs crushed by the combined weight.

 

“Never let me pick another Friday morning class ever, especially a double one!” Dongyeol says in a pouty voice, sliding off the bed.

 

Closing the door behind himself, Gyujin shakes his head. “He kept sighing through the whole three hours. Don’t let him take the same class as me ever again!”

 

Both Wooseok and Hwanhee pet Dongyeol’s hair. “Sure thing!” Hwanhee yells.

 

Wooseok doesn't comment on how little power he has over Dongyeol, but it's apparent on Gyujin's face he doesn't buy it anyway, expression doubtful.

 

Gyujin drops his books on his desk and grabs a sweater that's hanged on the back of the chair. “I'll leave you to it, then.”

 

“Hey,” Hwanhee calls after him, “we're not banning you from your room!”

 

Gyujin pulls his thick brows into a frowny line. “Sure,” and clicks the door shut.

 

“We didn't ban him from the room,” Hwanhee repeats, resigned. Dongyeol snickers, pulling himself up to kiss his cheek.

 

It warms Wooseok heart every time the younger ones get like this. He’d like to call them his boyfriends but wonders if it's the right word to use. Eventually, Wooseok is going to try it, but for now he slides down Hwanhee's legs so he can lay his head over his belly, curling into himself so he'd fit on the bottom of the bed- living the top for Dongyeol.

 

“Nap time,” he orders in an already drowsy voice.

 

It only takes a couple of minutes, Dongyeol climbing back onto the bed and Hwanhee soft whines dying off when they shush him, for Wooseok to drift off.

 

 

 

 

It isn't anything new for Wooseok to think about having sex.

 

For the whole two times he and Hwanhee did anything sexual, from which only one consisted of touching each other properly, Wooseok has grown even more- curious, to say the least. He's thought enough times of fucking Hwanhee on his hands and knees, or his mouth as he kneels in front of him, to sport a serious erection. Public places included.

 

But ever since Dongyeol has joined their relationships, sewing himself between the seams, Wooseok has grown confused of his own desires. Not because he doesn't want it – he neither grew tired of Hwanhee, nor is he not interested in Dongyeol – but because he doesn't know how would that work. He hasn't figured Hwanhee yet, and adding Dongyeol, unpredictable and inscrutable, isn't making the thing any easier.

 

One Wooseok's sure of- however it plays, he's ready to make it work.

 

 

 

 

“Hyung!”

 

Dongyeol finds him in his room, reading a book on his bed. It's not a reading for class, so he puts it away to let Dongyeol crawl into his arms. They kiss hello, and Wooseok can’t help a smile when Dongyeol sighs contently into his mouth.

 

“No roommate?” Dongyeol asks, settling against Wooseok's side.

 

“You ask about him before asking about Hwanhee?”

 

Dongyeol snorts. “As if. I messaged him, and he's going to be here soon. You see, I came up with an idea.”

 

Before Wooseok is able to pull out of Dongyeol what the idea is – with tickles and nibbles – Hwanhee arrives. He hesitates at the door but he locks it at last, and with a determined face joins them on the bed, straddling Wooseok's thighs.

 

“Dongyeol has an idea,” he whispers, as if they weren't alone in the room.

 

“So I’ve heard” Wooseok confirms. Hwanhee looks even more unsure, almost scared, at the words, so Wooseok hurries with, “he wouldn't tell me, though.”

 

"Ah, that's–" Hwanhee looks at Dongyeol. "You tell him."

 

Dongyeol sighs like he's done with Hwanhee's stalling but still touches his cheek reassuringly. He directs his sweet, fiendish smile at Wooseok. "I want you to fuck Hwanhee. And I want to watch."

 

Now, it gives Wooseok a much clearer vision. If before his thoughts have been in a jumble, unsure how to fit Dongyeol into his fantasies- it might have been because he didn't know Dongyeol's own perception of the three of them. It makes sense, then, but Wooseok is still compelled to ask: "Only watch? Won't you join us?"

 

Making a somehow sour face, Dongyeol dissents. "I don't like being touched like that. But if it's a problem-"

 

"No," Wooseok immediately says. "We won't ask anything of you. Right, Hwan-ah?"

 

At this point Hwanhee's ears are shining like a red street light, fingers fiddling nervously with the edge of Wooseok's sweater. He nods nonetheless, turning to kiss Dongyeol softly on the lips.

 

"Let's do this," Wooseok says. Hwanhee breaks the kiss, shifting in Wooseok's lap. The spark of desire rushes through Wooseok, making his spine tingle. He draws Hwanhee closer by the hips, until his ass is pressed against his clothed cock. Dongyeol's little chuckle is all but delighted, and it encourages Wooseok even more. "C'mon."

 

It's Dongyeol who takes Hwanhee's clothes off him, and it's him who asks if Wooseok has any supplies, retrieving them from the top shelf of Wooseok's wardrobe.

 

"Aren't you scared somebody finds them?" Dongyeol asks, handing them over.

 

Wooseok shrugs. "It's rude to go through people's things. As long as they don't steal it, I don't care."

 

"Good point," Dongyeol agrees.

 

Hwanhee's still in his briefs, but instead of getting rid of them, he goes for Wooseok's clothes. "This is nerve-wrecking," he mumbles, touching Wooseok's sides before he pulls his jeans down his hips.

 

"You mean exciting?" Dongyeol jokes. He's settled on the corner of the bed, with his eyes lit with nothing else but said excitement.

 

He's leaving the space for Wooseok and Hwanhee to settle, and maybe it would be awkward if Hwanhee didn't spread his legs so willingly, or if the first kiss, wet and deep, didn’t make him moan into Wooseok's mouth, and cause his hips to buck up.

 

"Is this okay?" Wooseok murmurs into Hwanhee's ear, nibbling at the lobe, and going further down, to his neck and collarbones. In the end, they've never gone all the way.

 

Letting out a confused sound, Hwanhee seeks Wooseok's hand between them, squeezing it when he finds it. "As long as the next time is me- fucking you, ah," he breaks into a sigh when Wooseok bites down onto his shoulder, "do it."

 

There's a shift behind them, and then there are hands on Wooseok's back. Dongyeol's touch is encouraging, warm palms spread over Wooseok's skin, and they move in gentle circles until they leave to slide under Wooseok's arms, spreading Hwanhee's thighs further apart.

 

Wooseok stifles the urge to blow Hwanhee first – something they haven't tried yet as well – but opts for stroking him with his hand before he tries pushing the first finger into him.

 

"Have you ever done this?" Wooseok is curious. There's pressure, even with only one finger, but Hwanhee doesn't seem bothered by it- doesn't writhe away, doesn't curse at the burn.

 

"I tried," he gasps, trembles when Wooseok nudges in another digit. "Dongyeol told me to."

 

The kid is evil, Wooseok thinks as he gets a steady rhythm of pushing in and out. "And you would listen to his every idea, I see," he says to Hwanhee instead.

 

"Of course," Dongyeol confirms, without any abashment. "Add another," he instructs Wooseok, like he'd be as easy to obey Dongyeol's requests. Wooseok might be- he just wouldn't admit it out loud.

 

Not wanting to bicker in the middle of this, Wooseok does as he's asked. He needs to let go of Hwanhee's cock to steady his hips. With three fingers up his ass, he starts whining so loud Wooseok gets scared somebody from the neighbor room will come to tell them to shut up.

 

"Did you like it?" Wooseok asks over Hwanhee's rough tone, trying for other kind of distraction. "Did you get to three fingers?"

 

"No," Hwanhee grumbles, "it wasn't- it's better now." He grounds his ass down onto Wooseok's hand, biting onto his lip until he releases it from between his teeth with a gasp. "Much better."

 

They don't speak much more after that, if they don't count Hwanhee's incoherent curses and Dongyeol's giggles when Wooseok rolls, first a condom on, and then his cock right into Hwanhee's slick ass.

 

At the third thrust, slow and tentative still, Dongyeol moves to lie at Hwanhee's side, to kiss him quiet. Seeing both of them, breathing into each other mouths, only makes Wooseok snap his hips harder. And it's both of them reaching their hands for him to get closer.

 

Wooseok realigns, leaning further over Hwanhee, until he's buried deep inside, hips barely rutting against Hwanhee's ass. They'll need practice, and maybe more gym hours.

 

Dongyeol pushes Wooseok's face to Hwanhee's, and once again- Wooseok complies. He licks into Hwanhee's mouth, props his hand next to Hwanhee's head to get more leverage.

 

"Yes," Dongyeol murmurs. Wooseok can feel his fingers tangle in his hair. It's a calming gesture, fingertips scratching over his scalp, and without opening his eyes Wooseok vividly imagines the smile that must be spread over Dongyeol's face. "Fuck him harder."

 

This takes Wooseok by surprise. He ends the kiss, head turning in Dongyeol's direction. With the pace going steady now, he can let himself be distracted.

 

Dongyeol's face is flushed but except that he doesn't look affected anyhow. Wooseok can't decide if it amazes or irks him more. He admires his composure but at the same time he'd like to break it. He turns his head more, and Dongyeol catches on the action right away- he seals their mouths together, right over Hwanhee's face.

 

There's not enough hands – not for Wooseok, at least – and Hwanhee reaches for his cock himself, coming right between them seconds after. It's only then Wooseok and Dongyeol break apart, chasing after Hwanhee's lips now. Lips, or any part of his face possible. He half-laughs, half-sobs when the kisses, chaste and tender mix with the ongoing snaps of Wooseok hips. It doesn't take long, though, for Wooseok to reach his own orgasm. Hwanhee wraps his legs around him, urging him forward, both his thighs– around his waist, and hole– around his cock, squeezing him tight. Wooseok comes with a moan of his own, stiffened arm finally giving in as he collapses onto Hwanhee's chest with a groan.

 

Dongyeol is kissing Hwanhee again. "This was great," he says, pecking his nose.

 

Wooseok hums his agreement against Hwanhee's slowing heart. He blinks his eyes, assessing Dongyeol once more, and if he's not wrong- Dongyeol is hard.

 

Without trying to touch him anyhow, cautious, Wooseok asks, "did you like it this much?"

 

Dongyeol laughs, very openly, and Wooseok stares, even more curious. "Yes, you're so-" he rakes his eyes over them, sprawled over each other and very naked, "hot. I think I'll need to use the bathroom!"

 

This time, Wooseok reaches his hand but only to touch Dongyeol's knee. He taps on it with his pointing finger. "Alone?"

 

The only answer is a smile, and then Dongyeol slides off the bed, stumbling into the in-suit little toilet. For the shower they'd need to go the shared bathroom space, and Wooseok lets out a resigned sigh at the thought. He doesn't really want to move, anywhere.

 

Hwanhee reads that sigh differently, though. "Are you disappointed?"

 

In the end, Wooseok needs to move. "No, why?" He peers at Hwanhee from under his lashes. From that perspective Hwanhee looks like he's had an imposing chin, and Wooseok's lips curl up.

 

"You know, Dongyeol had just-"

 

"Oh, no!" Even if Dongyeol went to do what they're suspecting him of doing, Wooseok has no say in it. It's Dongyeol's decision to make. For how quaint he is, there's only one thing they need to remember between the three of them- to respect each other, and each other's choices. "I'd do whatever he asks me to or, well, not to do. Are you? Disappointed?"

 

"A little bit?" Hwanhee quips, sheepish. "But I wouldn't insist!"

 

In no time, Dongyeol is back. He lost his top in the process, and he looks like he's ready to climb under the covers to sleep. Even his pants are undone.

 

"Aren't you cleaning up? Or should I nap on the floor?"

 

Wooseok whizzes. He pulls himself up enough to roll the used condom off and throw it into the bin. Then, he promptly collapses back onto Hwanhee. "Weren't you supposed to carve the pumpkin?"

 

"It's not even in your room!" Dongyeol whines, stomping his foot.

 

It's Hwanhee who gets to his feet first, crawling out from under Wooseok. Dongyeol doesn't assess his naked body, but smacks his butt when he walks past him nonetheless. It's hard to tell which is louder- the slap itself, or Hwanhee's shriek as he runs into the toilet.

 

Wooseok feels quite gross. He's sweaty, and there's lube in between his fingers and where it smeared around the condom, but he can't make himself leave the bed. He's too content to do so.

 

"What?" He asks when he feels Dongyeol's stare on him.

 

"Shouldn't you act like the hyung you are?"

 

"Mm," Wooseok smiles, "hyung is telling you to bring the pumpkin here. We have the room free for the whole weekend."

 

Dongyeol starts to pout, but he's not able to perform his magic trick because Hwanhee, still naked but covered in much less fluids of different origin, storms into the room to put his clothes back on.

 

"My butt hurts less than I expected," he announces. "But it hurts nonetheless. You're buying me dinner, hyung. In retaliation!"

 

There's a short pause, Wooseok gathering his words, but before he opens his mouth, Dongyeol doubles in laughter.

 

"Let's go, Hwan-ah," he sputters between his giggles. "We'll bring the pumpkin and make Wooseok-hyung do all the gutting."

 

While they're gone, Wooseok manages not to drift off, thinking of a perfect riposte. Isn't Hwanhee going to fuck him next time? It would make things even then, right?

 

He's ready to voice it to Hwanhee but he's bickering with Dongyeol when they roll the pumpkin into the room. For how long he's resisted falling asleep, he does so even before they get the knives for carving. He curls around the comforter and drifts off with a smile on his face, to the sound of Dongyeol's bright laughter and Hwanhee's cute whines. He's really getting used to the three of them together.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first up10 fic and i'm stressing and i wanted it to be even longer but somehow it ended like this? i love this ot3st of ot3 the most <3
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/rikli) / [askfm](http://ask.fm/hybridrep) / [tum](http://rikli.tumblr.com) [blr](http://aayeo.tumblr.com)


End file.
